Kise Sang peng-Copas
by Mikoto no Cagayake
Summary: Kise yg selalu meng-copy setiap jurus pemain basket, kini Kise berencana meng-copy salah satu kegiatan 5 anggota Kiseki no Sedai... Just 4 Fun, fufufu Ooc, gj mode:ON ...i think


**Aku mau bikin fanfic comedy/humor buat Kuroko no Basuke. Meski gak terlalu lucu karena ide kemana-mana. Yg penting fanfic ini ada!(?)**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki|| FanFic by me**

******Happy Reading and Enjoy, Minna!**

**Kise Sang peng-Copas**

Kalian tau Copas? Ya, singkatan dari _copy+paste._ Copas berhubungan dengan sang model keren+cantik ini plus dia seorang pemain basket anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga, namanya Kise Ryota.

Kise punya ide usil nih. Kise ingin meng-copas salah satu kegiatan yang dilakukan 5 anggota lain Kiseki no Sedai juga! Tapi gak tau Kise berani mengambil resikonya apa gak. Kata Kise, "Just 4 Fun, fufufu."

**Copas Kurokocchi**

Kuroko: "Kise-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kise: "Jalan bersamamu, Kurokocchi."

"Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan, Kise-kun. Tapi apa yang kau minum? Vanilla Shake?! Kau meniruku, Kise-kun!"

"Ya tapi kan, gak apa-apa."

"Kau bisa membeli minuman lain selain vanilla shake!"

_sruput_

"Yah, vanilla shake-ku habis. Kurokocchi masih ada?"

"Iya. Aku masih ada penuh isinya. Biar gak ke copas sama Kise-kun. Jadi dari tadi aku pura-pura minum sedangkan Kise-kun asyik minum betulan sendirian."

"... Kau jahat, Kurokocchi."#pundungan

.

**Copas Aominecchi**

Kise: "Aominecchi, baca apa? Asyik banget! Cover majalahnya perempuan lucu."

Aomine: "Ah, biasa. Ini, aku masih punya. Kamu mau baca, Kise?"

"Mau.. HAH! Ini kan...!"

Di dalam hati Kise: "Hueek, Aominecchi pervert selangit! Tapi demi my copas, my copas... "#Kise ngebelain copasnya sendiri, gila...#dezik

Aomine dan Kise diam masing-masing sambil membaca/melihat majalah itu... Kise sih terpaksa melihat/membaca majalah yang ada di depannya. Dan tibalah saatnya...

"Aominecchi, aku pergi ke sebelah kanan ya."

"Dan aku berarti pergi ke sebelah kiri."

_HOEEK, CROOT_

Kise muntah banyak yang keluar dari mulutnya sedangkan Aomine nosebleed banyak yang keluar dari hidungnya. Mereka berdua 'mencurahkan hasilnya' (?) setelah membaca/melihat majalah itu dari ketinggian 10 m. Karena tadi mereka sedang berada di atas atap sekolah.

Momoi: "Woi, apa kalian gak bisa melakukan itu hasilnya dimasukkan kedalam kantong plastik?" #marah

Kise: "Maaf, Momocchi. Aku gak punya kantong plastik.

Aomine: "Sama aku juga. Lihat, gara-gara aku majalahnya kotor kena darah!"

"Aominecchi, your qoute, 'The One Who Can Make My Magazine Dirty Is Me. Kata 'Beat'-nya aku ganti."

"Apa maksudmu, Kise?"

"Sigh, little idiot Aominecchi."

.

**Copas Midorimacchi**

Kise: "Midorima, bawa apaan lagi?"

Midorima: "Bawa benda keberuntungan Gemini saat ini, cermin warna merah."

"Wah, Gemini kan zodiakku!"

Kise ke warung beli cermin warna merah.

"Lihat, Midorimacchi! Aku beli cermin warna merah juga!"

"Heuh, dasar tukang copas."

"Coba aku bercermin, ah." #tukang narsis juga ternyata

"Kau, kau mencoba bercermin di depan cermin merah, Kise?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti sosok jahatmu muncul di kaca cermin."

"Gak mungkin. Ini kan cuma...GYAA! APAAN ITU?"

"Dibilangin gak nurut kamu, Kise!"

"Beneran so.. sosok jahatku mu.. muncul di ka.. kacanya! Katanya benda keberuntungan! Kenapa bikin aku takut?"

"Itu mungkin salahmu sendiri copas orang lain..."

"Midorimacchi, kau aneh."

.

**Copas Akashicchi**

Kise: "Halo, Akashicchi. Masih tetap bawa gunting kemana-mana?"

Akashi: "Ya. Emangnya kenapa?"

Kise ke warung lagi beli gunting.

"Lihat, Akashicchi! Aku juga punya gunting!"

"Kualitas gunting yang kamu punya itu terlalu rendah, Ryota."

"Yang penting bisa sama dengan orang yang aku copas ^^."

"APA?! KAU MENCOBA COPAS AKU, RYOTA? KAU MAU KUBUNUH PAKAI GUNTINGKU, HAH?!

"Ya enggaklah, Akashicchi. Ampun, aku gak bakal kayak gini lagi deh."

"... Baguslah. Awas kalau copas orang lagi!"

Di Dalam hati Kise: "Padahal masih ada 1 orang lagi yang belum aku copas."

.

**Copas Murasakibaracchi**

Kise: " Murasakibaracchi makannya banyak,ya."

Murasakibara: "Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Kau gak takut gendut, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Enggak."

"Murasakibaracchi, aku minta 2 stick snack yang kamu suka itu dong. Aku pengen cobain."

"Nih."

Akhirnya Murasakibara dan Kise makan bareng dengan persediaan makanan yang banyak. Mulai dari snack, ayam goreng, spagehti, kue sampai burger pun ada. Makannya 24 jam. Sampai suatu hari... Kise menyesal telah meng-copas Murasakibara.

Kise: "Gaah! Aku harus diet! Berat badanku tambah 3 kg!"

Murasakibara: "Masa? Aku biasa aja."

Kuroko: "Anak lelaki yang diet. Bagus juga. Aku ingin lihat." #nyiapin HP

Dan Kise mempunyai banyak masalah setelah meng-copas 5 anggota Kiseki no Sedai. That's a bad moments for Kise.

**THE END**

**Kise yg cuku lugu =w=""**

**Please Review! No Flame!**


End file.
